The Girl Who Didn't Care
by Neithia
Summary: In Harry's fourth year, he goes for a wild ride! The new girl is young enough to be a first year, yet she's attending fourth year classes? Who is she? What house is she in? And why the hell is she wearing silk dresses instead of school uniform to her classes!


Chpt 1 Past, Present, and Future

**Just so you guys know, I tend to change character backgrounds so they can fit in whatever story they are in. I used Kiki for all sorts of ideas, so one moment she can be an assassin, and the next be a simple baker.**

**I do not own Harry Potter. I wish I did, but that's all it is, a wish.**

**-0-0-0-**

Albus sat back; going through the letters he had received this morning. One letter caught his eye; it was a simple white letter with his name written crisply in cursive, but that wasn't what caught his attention. It was the seal. The family seal of the Akuma family was holding it firmly closed with its wax. He put down all the other letters and notices he had received. The Akuma family was a prestigious family once, but over time, their numbers have dwindled, leaving only a handful left. Not many girls were born to the family, much to their dismay; leaving them with mostly men, men that had little to know interest in continuing the family. Albus ripped the letter open; worried that something had happened to his old friend, Yasu Akuma, the current head of the family.

_Dear Albus,_

_ I hope I find you well, my old friend. Nothing has happened to me, so cease your worries. I've sent you this letter to ask of a favor. My wife, Mitsuko, has given birth to a girl almost eleven years ago now. Mitsuko has become ill, and it has become apparent of a plot to kill my only daughter. I ask you please have her attend Hogwarts, my dear friend! It is no longer safe to keep her here with me. I only have one fear of sending her to you, and that is simply of how she acts a bit too mature for her age, but that is trivial to her life. I hope you will send her a letter of invitation to learn witchcraft at Hogwarts. She has already expressed her interest in magic, so I told her that I would send you a letter to inquire if she could attend your school. She knows nothing of the true situation. Please send me your reply the moment you finish reading this._

_ Dearly Worried,_

_ Yasu Akuma_

He immediately began to write his reply, as asked of him in the letter.

-0-0-0-

Yasu Akuma ran his hands through his dark hair again; worry flowing off him in waves. He looked up as his only daughter steps up to his desk, a mask of neutrality plastered on her face.

"Father, is something wrong?" She spoke quietly, voice barely above a whisper.

"It's nothing, sweetheart. I'm just worried about your mother." Yasu smiled to her. Her mask may be perfect, but he could still see his little girl through the few cracks in it. He felt ashamed for letting her grow up so quickly, but there was nothing he could have done. She had become a wise old woman, in the matter of ten years.

"Father, the butler is outside the door. Shall I let him in?" Her soft voice startled him out of his thoughts, and he nodded.

"Sir, a letter from Albus has arrived." The butler hands him the letter, his name written in small, fine print known as Albus Dumbledore's handwriting.

"Thank, you are dismissed. Kiki, please go back to your room; I will have a maid send for you later." He smiled as the two left without a word, leaving him to his thoughts. Slowly, his opened the letter from Albus.

_Dear Yasu,_

_ My dear friend, I cannot say no to such a request. Have your daughter pack her bags, and have her brought to the train station at 9 ½, 12:30am tomorrow. I will pick her up there and buy the necessary supplies she will need for school. I am most excited to meet the young girl that is your daughter. She is sure to be interesting. I'm sure she will fit in just fine among other kids her age. You did, after all._

_ Helpfully,_

_ Albus Dumbledore_

Yasu sighed in relief. His daughter would be well taken care of in Hogwarts, he knew that very well from his own experiences there.

-0-0-0-

Kiki sat on her bed quietly, delving into one of her many fascinating books on magical creatures. Her favorite was the Veela, creatures that were half human, half hawk. They had an amazing allure, making them prized creatures. But this also could cost their life if a submissive was kept from mating because of a jealous human. She was startled from her thoughts as a maid knocked on the door.

"Come in." She was curious as to what her father wanted of her.

"Young Mistress Kiki, your father has asked us to pack your bags. Tomorrow at 12:30am you will meet the headmaster of Hogwarts at the train station. You will be attending the school for seven years." The maid bowed when she finished speaking, before she and another maid began to pack her things. Time to time, the maid would ask what or how much or something she wanted to bring. She slept through the night; barely able to contain herself in the mask of indifference she had created because of pure excitement.

-0-0-0-

Albus stood waiting in his robes at the train station. Yasu had sent a letter in reply saying that she would be there. He had never seen Yasu's daughter, even when she was born. Though, from what he's heard, she's looks a lot like her mother. As if on cue, a maid carrying two small bags and a carry on appeared at the entrance, next to her a small, thin girl with dark navy hair, pale skin, a dark cobalt eye wearing a soft dark blue silk dress that fell to her knees. Her left eye was covered in bandages, for an unknown reason; and there was a strange marking going up her right leg. The girl stepped gracefully through the crowd, arriving in front of me.

"Albus Dumbledore, I presume? I'm Kikirou Akuma, the only daughter of Yasu Akuma." Her mask stood perfectly, hiding even to smallest changes in attitude.

"Yes, that would be me. It's a pleasure to meet such a fine young lady." He kissed her hand softly, and then stood up.

"The train will be leaving soon, just leave your bags with the others." Albus swiftly led her onto the train while her bags were loaded on the train.

"I'm afraid I'll have to leave you here, Ms. Akuma, other kids your age will be on the train, so if you need any help, ask them." He kissed her hand again, before leaving her to herself in the compartment.

-0-0-0-

Hermione hurried to the train with her two friends, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. She and her friends were running late because of Ron's father, Arthur Weasley, had been working on his car. They quickly placed their bags down by the others, and rushed onto the train. Every compartment was filled until the reached the very back, where they found a young girl, most likely a first year, unlike them, who were fourth years. The girl had this look of knowing though, she felt so much older then she looked.

"Um, may we sit here?" Hermione asked politely, feeling slightly unnerved by the girl's powerful aura.

"You may." The girls voice was soft and calm, surprising them. Usually first year students were very loud and nervous. The trio sat down, Hermione sitting across from the girl, Harry next to her, and Ron across from Harry.

"Are you a first year?" Ron asked out of the blue, it was rude, seeing as since the girl had no house and was so young, she was obviously so.

"You could say I am. This is my first year at Hogwarts, but Albus has requested I start out in fourth year. My name is Kikirou, you can just call me Kiki." Kiki's voice echoed in the small room.

"Well, I'm Hermione, the red head is Ron, and the boy beside you is… Harry Potter…." Hermione became silent, waiting for Kiki's reaction.

"It's a pleasure to meet you three." Kiki brushed it off as though it were nothing. She had heard about Harry Potter, but who cared? Apparently they thought so, as they all gaped at her.

"It's very uncouth to gape like that, Y'know." Her voice dripped liquid acid all over them.

Hermione quickly slammed her mouth shut, whilst Ron just continued to gape. Harry slowly closed his mouth, before smiling happily at the thought of someone knowing who he was, and not caring. After being stared at for the last four years, it was refreshing to see a girl that ignored his title.

"We're almost to Hogwarts, if you did not notice." The girl spoke again with her soft voice, startling Hermione out of her thoughts.

"Oh! We need to get into our robes!" Hermione jumped up and shoved the boys out of the room so she could change. Nervously, she turned back to find Kiki watching her, then redirecting her eyes to the outside world.

"We're both girls, last I checked." Kiki's voice sounded slightly taunting, which was the first emotion that the girl had let seep into her voice to Hermione's knowledge. Quickly Hermione changed into her robes, the boys coming back in dressed in theirs, they sat down quietly, all the while Hermione began to piece together what she knew about the girl. Kiki had this air about her that just screamed pure blood, but she also seemed to have a wry sense of humor. She looked completely innocent, but also screamed evil at the same time. Everything about her countered other things about her. Ugh! It's so frustrating!

-0-0-0-

**So, done. Let me know of what you guys think, I had a hell of fun writing it, and before you guys start to fuss over my other stories, I'd like to tell you that I've lost them, all of them. My flash drive that I kept them on had quite literally snapped in half.**


End file.
